


Cocoa's Day Out

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [18]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, Lucky Clover Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, prompt fics, reuben writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: When Sean and Elijah visit the duck pond on a Sunday afternoon, they take Cocoa along.





	Cocoa's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another Reuben Writing Challenge from Linda Hoyland. Write a story of any length and include these 6 words:
> 
> Blackberries  
> Ducks  
> Fairy  
> Pond  
> Butterfly  
> Bird
> 
> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe.

[](http://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

Cocoa didn’t like the harness. At first she thought it was a game when Elijah put it over her head and tried to fasten it under her belly, but once it was on, she wasn’t having it. She only stopped struggling when the front door opened, and for the first time, when her masters went out, they didn’t leave her behind.

The weather had turned warm, and Sean and Elijah decided Sunday would be the perfect time to visit the duck pond in the park, and give Cocoa a chance to enjoy some fresh air and sunshine. While they sat on a blanket on the grass eating blackberries in cream, Cocoa, wearing the harness attached to a fifteen foot length of clothesline, ran around, chasing butterflies and birds, all of which eluded her capture. When she tired of that, Elijah picked up red-seeded dandelions and blew them apart, making their fluff float on the air like elegant fairies, which Cocoa chased with wild abandon until they drifted out of reach. When she’d had enough, she curled up on the blanket between her masters and napped, seemingly as content as they were with the day’s outing.


End file.
